Trevor Hartman
Trevor Hartman is a minor antagonist in Majestic League Volume 2 and 2059: The Invasion, and a minor protagonist in The Last Resistance. History Trevor Hartman was born and raised just like any normal child. From early on in his life, it was clear that Trevor was something of a prodigy and that he would go far in life. When he grew up, Trevor graduated from MIT and got his dream job as an employee of Chem-X, one of the largest and most influential super-corporations on Earth. When first working there, Trevor was not yet aware of what truly occured within Chem-X behind the scenes, nor who the company truly represented. Eventually, after ascending the ranks of Chem-X's corporate hierarchy with some promotions, Trevor would become a representative of Chem-X. And with this position, Trevor finally learned of the true natire of the organization; Chem-X was actually a front for the Plague Doctor cult. Trevor was initially shocked by this revelation, but when the shock subsided, it was replaced by awe, curiosity...and greed. Trevor, lusting for power, was soon initiated into the cult. Over the years, Trevor would grow close with the cult's leader, Alistair. So close was their bond, that Alistair chose Trevor to be his successor should he suddenly die. Majestic League Volume 2 Trevor would contact The Infiltrator, with whom he made a deal: if the Infiltrator would deliver certain items to Alistair for Trevor, he would be payed well payed. This arrangement worked out for a short while, before the Infiltrator was approached woth a better offer by detectove pierce to take down Alistair instead in a sting operation. Later, Trevor brought The Infiltrator to the Chem-X headquarterrs, where he ubveiled the truth about the company merely being a cover up for the plague doctor cult and Trevor being a plague doctor himself. At that moment, Trevor made The Infiltrator watch as the cult's zombie virus was then unleashed upon the city. Pre-2059 After Alistair was defeated and killed by the heroes and Chem-X went out of business, Trevor worked tirelessly to restore the now-underground cult to its former glory over the course of the 40 years that followed. Additionally, Trevor also oversaw the transformation of The Infiltrator into The Salesman, a loyal agent and servant of the plague doctor cult. Trevor also founded WESD, the new front of the plague doctor cult, becoming the leader of the organization. h His high government position also allowed Trevor to get away with his crimes 2059: The Invasion After having procured Savager's remains following the events of 2059: The Superhero Revolution and synthesizing it into a copy of The Savager serum, Trevor broke into a CIA base abd ressurected Alistair with the serum and with the additional aid of nanotech. Alistair, now rechristened as Plague Knight, left the CIA base with Trevor. From then on, Trevor was Plague Knight’s right hand man and loyal servant. However, there would later come a betrayal when Plague Knight abandoned Trevor, Simon and the rest of the cult on Earth and became a lieutenant to The Xir'algath during their invasion of The Multiverse. The Last Resistance Trevor was left to defend himself, and when The Xir'algath's invasion tore down barriers between universes he suddenly found himself transported aboard a ship known as the USS Warhammer. While making an expedition to a nearby abandoned ship for potential supplies, accompanied by Glub and Aris and Ghartix, Trevor encountered ann enormous mutant beast which heavily resembled the amalgams created by the mutagen which Trevor had helped to develop 40 years prior. Following his suspicion and investigating the origins of the mutant, Trevor would once again cross paths with Plague Knight, discovering that he had been developing the amalgams in collaboration with The Xir'algath as part of their partnership. Trevor briefly scuffled with Plague Knight and his amalgams before Plague Knight escaped. Later, Trevor and a small group of other warriors throughout The Multiverse were abducted by The Xir'algath's Mothership. Trevor and the group was then subsequently forced into labor by The Xir'algath, but with the help of Ashley they all escaped. Trevor fought against Plague Knight a final time, before he defeated him and Plague Knight was imprisoned in Whitegate Fortress. In the final battle with Taghiat Quasia, Trevor sacrificed his life to save the warriors and defeat Taghiat by shattering the ship's cockpit window whoch sucked tuem into space and led them to collide with the Primordia Lucis.